Planeteers
History The Earth-Spirit Gaia had decided that the time had come to take a more direct part in protecting Earth and its peoples. She has trusted five young humans with rings of power that wield control over the elements and can summon forth one of Gaia's own ancient creations, a reformed titan now called Captain Planet. The ring-bearers have come to be known as the Planeteers and are based in Elpida, the traveling and mystically hidden island home of Gaia (it is the smallest, most Eastern island in the Themysciran archipelago). The Planeteers were each chosen by the rings themselves, with each ring containing a soul of Gaia which enables it to control one of the four classical elements and the fifth granting its wielder potent psychic abilities. The rings can also be used to combine their power to different effects, but most commonly to create a dimensional rift that allows the Titanic spirit of Iapetus to materialize on our plane in the form of "Captain Planet" for a short time, but though Iapetus is reformed and more benevolent, he is still a titan and does not appreciate being summoned for light matters so the Planeteers only use him in the direst situations. The summoning ritual is further complicated by requiring that the five be in "one mind" during the summoning, thus causing the ritual to fail if the Planeteers have some contention in their ranks.E27 Journal: The Power Is Yours The Planeteers debuted roughly a year after the Reach Invasion. Each of the Planeteers had been chosen almost immediately after the Reach's retreat and then spent several months on Gaia's hidden refuge learning to use their rings' powers. The five champions of Gaia made their true appearance to the world on April 22nd, 2015, arriving outside of the United Nations and there caught the attention of the press when their requests to address the UN were denied. After giving their address to the press instead and summoning Captain Planet for a demonstration, the Planeteers made it clear that they weren't to be dismissed. When the Planeteers showed up to help the survivors of a deadly Earthquake in Nepal just three days later, they made more headlines. The next month, they aided the victims of flash floods and deadly tornadoes in Oklahoma and Texas. The summer they were seen helping to save lives from the effects of typhoons, wildfires, and wars. They also showed up in major cities on a number of occasions to fight crime, reach out to communities affected by gang violence, and speak to city leaders. By October, six months after the UN had rejected their request to be heard, the Planeteers were invited to speak for the UN Assembly as honored guests, but they did not come alone. They brought Gaia with them and her call to action made it clear she was not happy. They wear no masks so and do not hide their identities. They are Planeteers 24/7, and while some media outlets might label them as celebrities, none of them choose to identify as such (except maybe Wheeler here and there). They've fought natural disasters, supervillains, injustice, and societal issues with equal vigor and plan to keep fighting. So it should come as no surprise that they've made plenty of enemies.Roy Reimagines... Captain Planet Trivia and Notes Trivia * The Planeteers' rings were forged from five of Eurybia's six souls. Gaia received them after Olympians departure from Earth.ECO Notes * Planeteers come from the Captain Planet animated series. Links and References * Appearances of the Planeteers * Team Gallery: Planeteers * Membership of the Planeteers Category:Teams